Voicemails
by crimsonvortex
Summary: Puck is just a little scared about how to take care of Emma...


**This was inspired by a fanfic I read not long ago about a someone going to work and leaving the kids with their partner, but the partner was scared about taking care of their kids. Either way...it was adorable and inspired this. Hehe...I have no idea what I just wrote..sorry if it is awful. I tried for fluff...**

**Enjoy? review? :)  
**

* * *

Normal days at the office, normal, normal, entirely just _normal._

Although Sabrina liked the temporary job Snow White had helped her get... it was a nice job, nice pay, nice desk, but it was boring. Her boss hadn't emerged once from his office, and if he hadn't come out? She had no work.

What does one do when you have a office job and bored?

You sneakily play solitaire on the computer.

But, still, Sabrina wanted to be with her family more than ever and cursed herself inside for getting the job in the first place and leaving Puck with Allison and Emma.

As soon as her phone began to vibrate on her desk, she pounced at it like a lion with it's prey, and her heart did a little backflip at the caller ID.

It was her husband.

She quickly flipped open the phone and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

Puck's voice came over the line, with false cheer, _"Hey, Grimm. Coming home soon?"_

Sabrina glanced at the clock, "Not for another four hours. Why? Miss me already?"

Silence.

"Did you burn the house down?"

_"Hah, nah. Anyway...you can come home? Like, right now?"_

"Hmm? Why?"

_"Well.. Emma won't...stop crying." _Puck ended that sentence in a whisper.

Sabrina raised a eyebrow, even though her husband couldn't see her, "Babies always cry. Give her some milk and hold her."

_"Holding her? Milk?"  
_

"Puck...you do know how to take care of our children, right?"

_"Oh! Oh! That kind of holding and milk! I got it."  
_

"Or her diaper..."

_"Diaper...right... got it."_

Puck sounded depressed.

"Are you sure?" Sabrina sounded dubious.

_"I am the King of Fairys, Gnomes, Garbage Disposals and Rotten Eggplants! Pfft. I can take care of my daughter."_

She scowled, "Then why did you call me?"

_"Well, would you look at the time. Do good work, my lovely wife! Love you."_

Click.

Sabrina stared at the phone in a mixture of faint amusement and annoyance, muttering a quiet 'love you too' back at it. She spotted her boss leaving his office and quickly ended the solitaire window on her computer.

Then paused and turned off her phone too. It was work time and her boss was glancing at her more than necessary. What could happen in four hours anyway?

* * *

**4 hours later...  
**

...

...

A tired figure slumped forward and started off on a long, long, long journey back to her comfy bed and lovely family.

It had been a rushed and busy four hours, but now she was free.

Sabrina reached in her purse and turned her phone back, with one curious thought in her mind, _I wonder if Puck called?_

_57 missed calls, 56 voicemails, 2 messages.  
_

She almost dropped her phone.

The two messages were from Daphne, so she clicked those first.

Hey, Sabrina? I am on a date right now, could you tell Puck to stop spam txting me?

Btw, he keeps asking about milk and diapers. Totally not awesomesauce. 

Sabrina sighed. What a idiot. He really didn't know.

Her pace quickened as she hurried along the sidewalk, hoping she would find her house intact when she arrived. While walking, she started to click through the voicemails.

_Hey, Grimm...So, um, Daphne isn't answering me. How do you change a diaper?_

Click.

_How do I hold her? What if I drop her or something? Or hold her too tight? Sabrina. Get. Home._

Click.

_I gave her milk, oh wait, was it supposed be warm or cold? I gave her...oh crap did I give her the wrong thing?!_

Click.

_Alison is helping, but I could use you, Sabrina.._

Click.

_ I think Emma wants you. Ya know, mother's touch and all of that. So, hurry home and answer the phone for goodness sake._

Click.

_I changed her diaper. Google is rather useful I guess. Are you going to answer?_

Click

_I don't think I am cut out for this stuff.  
_

Click

_Hey, Emma stopped crying. I'm holding her right now, hope I am doing it right. Alison is under me, so she can catch her if I slip or drop her or something._

Click.

_Um, just wanted to say, our baby is really beautiful. I think she got your eyes. She is really..._

Sabrina paused and a small smile graced her lips at the shaky pause she heard in his voice.

_Really...beautiful, Brina._

There was a sheepish laugh.

_I am being a complete idiot with this. I can hear your thoughts, Grimm! I am not a softy all right!  
_

Click.

_Oh, forgot to say, 'Love you.'_

Click.

She covered her mouth to stop the giggles that were threatening to errupt and grinned at the thought of Puck, the cocky brat fairy she married, holding their daughter in such a unsure way.

"Hey, is she drunk?"

"She looks drunk."

One patented Sabrina Grimm glare was sent to the people walking by and they instantly shut up and scuttled away.

* * *

When Sabrina arrived home, she was greeted by the sight of Alison and Puck curled up with Emma in her and Puck's bed.

It was a perfect sight.


End file.
